Robin's Rondo
by srgeman
Summary: All people who have read ALNM know who Robin is. But how well do you really know her?
1. Dusty

**AN: **Well, now that Fanfiction is back online, I decided that to celibrate, I would post the first part of this story. This story will be about Robin Dobin from ALNM, unless you've read that, this story will not make sense. Enjoy.

**Robin's Rondo**

My name is Dusty, and I have just been caught by a moron. Actually Dusty isn't my name, but that's the name the pants-suit-wearing idiot gave me. She said it was good a good name for a Sandslash.

What a dumbass.

I had a great life, a burrow that kept me warm and dry, and I was near a food supply. It was unusual for a ground-type in Hoenn to live outside of the dessert. I lived near the human tree city, mostly because none of my predators lived there. My thinking was, where my kind live, my predators live. If I got away from there, no one would try to eat me.

Well it had worked. For three years (human time) I lived in piece and quiet. That's all I really wanted, a quiet life. I didn't want to end up in one of those stupid balls humans carry. I just wanted to be happy.

Doesn't ever seem to be what I want that happens. When I emerged from underground, I was only going to be out long enough to grab some berries from my favorite bush. I made it two steps before I got clobbered on the back of the neck. By what you ask? No idea.

The next thing I notice is red light all over me. Who ever said being sucked into a pokeball doesn't hurt should be shot. It hurts; so much I can't put it into words. Imagine if every part of your body is pulled apart and turned into light.

It fucking hurts.

When you're inside a pokeball, it's kind of like floating in a fucking void. Your body is somewhere, you don't know where. Your mind is in even worse shape. Your mind feels stretched, well beyond its limitations. You can't put into words what it feels like, it feels horrid.

I don't know how long I floated in the void. It couldn't have been long, but one thing you need to know about pokeballs is time has no meaning. When you're in the ball, you don't age any. You don't need food or water, or even air. Hell, you only half exist.

Suddenly, the pokeball opened and I was shot out. If you think being sucked in is bad, imagine being spat out. You're literally being put back together, piece by piece. While it doesn't hurt nearly as much, it feels weird. Especially when it reaches your…private areas.

"Awe, how cute" An annoying voice squeaked. I looked up, and had to shield my eyes with my claws. The sun burned through my eyes, into my brain. In front of me was some kind of giant horrific goddess. Her hair caused her head to look like it was ablaze, the most awful shade of red I had ever seen.

She was wearing a most unusual human clothing, with buttons running up the front and large pockets on the top portion. It was bright and shiny blue, the sun reflected off of it. She had a wide grin, and stupid buck teeth I wanted to knock out. She knelt down in front me.

"Hello little one" Little? I was older then she was! "My name is Ro-bin" Dumbass said it extra slow, just in case I didn't get it. "How are you?"

"You yanked me out of my home you bitch! How do you think I am?!" I pulled back my claws and prepared to strike.

_That's not a good idea, _a voice in my head cried out. A new voice, definitely not my own. Whoever it was, it stopped me from slashing this Robin's ugly face.

"Now, you need a name, don't you" Robin said. "What shall I name you?"

"Humiliated, embarrassed, ashamed" I mumbled, dropping my claw. "Oh Christ, I've been captured by an idiot"

_You'll get used to it. _The damn voice in my head again.

"I know, Dusty!" Robin said, clapping her hands giddily. "It's just perfect for a Sandslash" She pulled out a pokeball. "Back into your new home Dusty"

"Oh fuck no"

The ball sucked me up. Fuck.

* * *

The next time I was released, even more time had passed. By now the sun had set, and the moon was high above me. This time it wasn't just me and the moron, there were five others with me. A Milotic, a Manectric (who was green?), an Altaria, a Salamance, and a Gallade. They stared at me with a mix of confusion, indifference, anger, giddiness, and excitement. Five pokemon, five different reactions, none made any sense.

"I've released you all so you can get your dinner and get aquatinted with your new team mate" The red-headed idiot said. "Have fun" None of us said anything as we left. The Salamance flew above us, blowing gusts down onto us. I finally decided I was sick of this mostly silent shit, and to break the ice.

"We're supposed to gather our own food"

"The trainer won't feed us" The Milotic said. "We have to fend on our own" I noticed when he moved, water appeared under his body for him to slide on.

"That's not true" The Gallade said. "Robin frequently finds food for us, she just wants us to bond with our new team mate" He looked down at me. "Greetings, my name is Celest, nice to meet you"

"Isn't that a girls name?" Celest frowned.

"When Robin changed my name from Ra-Ra, she thought it was more mystical, like celestial. Gender didn't matter to her" We stopped as we came to a large berry bush. "This good for every one?"

"Sure" They said. The Salamance took off to find his own food. Lucky bastard. The four of them ate, while I just stared. It was like I had been hit with a rock. The Gallade at me as he ate.

"Something wrong?" I shrugged. I looked at the Altaria.

"She's a dragon-type, doesn't she eat meat or something?" I looked at the Manectric. "I know you eat meat"

"If you knew either of us" The Manectric growled, "You would know I don't eat meat, and Krysta doesn't like to be away from us"

"I get lonely" She said happily.

"Why don't you nits run away?" I asked. "I can't imagine you like being with that red-haired idiot"

"We don't" The Manectric continued. "We can't get away"

"It's funny" The Milotic said. "You see, her pokeballs literally have a hold on us. The further away we get, the strong their pull gets. It's fascinating to think about it"

"It's shit" The Manectric snarled.

"….Or it's shit" The Milotic said.

"What is your name" Celest said, drawing my attention away from them. "Or at least the name Robin gave you"

"Dusty" I said cautiously.

"Really?" The Milotic asked. "That seems wrong for a girl"

"What makes you think I'm a girl?"

"You're a guy?" They really couldn't tell what I was, could they?

"You know, my gender isn't important" I said. "What horrid names did she slap on you guys?"

"The trainer actually recently changed our names" The Milotic said.

"My wing is a cloud!" Altaria piped up. "Isn't that awesome?!" We all stared at her, as she pecked at her wing.

"She does that" Celest said.

"Like I said" Milotic continued. "The trainer recently changed our names. She renamed me Aquana"

"Is that even a name?"

"It sounds like water!" Aquana protested. Yes, and on him it sounded like a girls name, or string of syllables that was supposed to pass for a name. "The trainer decided the old names she gave us weren't names, and we deserved better. Before, my name had been Fe-Fe"

"Sweet fuck is that name stupid" I said.

"Don't remind me" Aquana suddenly growled. He regained his composure instantly. I gave him a weird look, and turned to the Manectric.

"What did she name you?" The Manectric growled something. "Speak up, I can't hear you" She sighed.

"Shiny" Manectric growled, "Because I'm a fucking Shiny" That she was, and this confirmed it. Four of us had stupid names, let's see if we could go five for five.

"I be called Krysta" She giggled like a loon. "Because it sounds like Crystal!"

"Then why not name you crystal?" I asked.

"No idea!" She laughed suddenly. Krysta then flew straight up into the air, flipped three times, and fell out of the sky. She hit the ground hard, and laughed again. "Life is just so much fun! So very sweet! Ha ha ha" Krysta then passed out in front of us.

"You'll have to excuse Krysta" Celest said, "She doesn't get enough oxygen"

"You don't say" I said. I poked her head, and then I poked her cloud wings. My claws went through them, confirming that they were in fact clouds, not just feathers shaped like clouds! Of course, now this made me wonder how the hell did they fly? I shrugged, and turned back to the four other prisoners. "Tell me about our trainer"

"What would you like" Celest began.

"She's an idiot" Shiny said, "A complete moron"

"She's not an idiot"

"The trainer isn't very bright" Aquana admitted. "Although she's dedicated to what she does"

"Like what?"

"Well" Aquana said, "Like how she caught me. It's an interesting story, would you like to hear it?" I shrugged.

"Sure, why not"


	2. Aquana

**AN: **I'm so sorry about the long wait, I really am. Things got busy right after I posted the first chapter, but I'm out of college for the summer, and things will be easier. I'll try to update this every 2 weeks, try being the key word.

Thank you GalacticFTW, belhotte, DeviousAlias, ravengal, TerraMichelle101, Felix the Eeveetrainer, Plainwinds, One With The Arcana, Kidd Dragon, Teraunce, Angelic Sword, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Lady of DarkFire, Dragonluvr1993, Azure Neko, Sanablades, SecretAgent99, and pikachuhunter1 for reviewing.

**Aquana**

Aquana was one of the few who didn't seem to completely hate the pants-suit moron. He didn't seem to like her either, he seemed completely indifferent to her.

"I didn't live where most Feebas in Hoenn live" Aquana said, "I didn't live in the lake near the human tree city. I lived in northern Hoenn, where humans do these idiotic contests. I swear, they're the stupidest thing I've ever seen"

My lake was warm, I remember that more then every thing else. It was just so warm and free, unlike that terrible ball. I've heard that those damn balls are supposed to be painless, but those death traps Robin got us make it feel like razors being pulled quickly across my scales.

Above my lake they had built a small wooden bridge, and they thought my lake was just a small pond. What they did not relies was that my lake flowed under the mountain beside the bridge. I would sometimes float under the water beside the bridge, and watch the humans walk by. They amused me for some reason, mostly because I knew what they would do if they could find me.

You see, I had managed to evolve before I was captured. I was not a Feebas, but a Milotic, and I know plenty of humans salivated at that thought. Being able to capture a Milotic, and not have to go through the hassle of getting a Feebas to evolve.

Truth is, that was my greatest fear, being captured. How could I give up my freedom? My freedom was what I cherished more then my life, it was why I had never found a mate. Why I had never made friends with the other three Feebas (who had not yet managed to evolve). I ate alone, swam alone, lived alone and I loved every minute of it.

I only associated with one of the other three Feebas, a female named Arura. Aura considered me a friend, but I thought of her as an annoyance. She enjoyed talking to me, for some reason I couldn't figure at the time.

"You're lonely" Arura said. I looked at her, getting a view of her murky white eye. Arura was blind in one eye, born that way she said. Even when we swam through the tunnel under the mountain (where we were swimming at the time) I could still see it. It seemed to glow, like the moon did. Even though I had seen that eye every time I saw Arura, it still freaked me out.

A blind eye is just not something you get used to.

"I'm not lonely" I growled at her. "I'm irritated"

"You're lonely" Arura said, "You need a female. A female to love you, and comfort you"

"A female to restrain me, and choke me" I said, "A female to nag and make me miserable. Oh where do I get in line to get one?"

"Oh you kid" She said.

"No I don't" I responded, "I don't need a mate, I don't want one. They come with attachments, strings, they hold you in one place"

"You live in one place" Arura said.

"I could go somewhere else! Besides, I already evolved, which means I don't need a mate to be happy, I'm happy enough as is"

"What if you were captured?" Arura asked. I froze in place, Arura swimming ahead for a moment without noticing. Finally she paused, turned around, and swam back to me. "Something wrong?" I shrugged.

"If having a mate means having to share your freedom" I growled, "Then having a trainer means loosing it completely. God, being giving commands, being forced to attack pokemon I don't know, or perform for a crowd of humans, like a freaking pet? I'd rather die"

"You're being melodramatic" I swam around and faced Arura.

"No I'm not. Being captured by a human is a death sentence, not a new experience, nothing like that" I grumbled.

"I wouldn't mind it" Arura said dreamily, "The chance to meet new pokemon, to see the world, it beats living in this lake"

"You're fool then" I snapped. I still wonder just how Arura was willing to see through my cynicism, and stay as my friend. I wonder if she wanted more maybe? I dunno. I didn't deserve her as a friend, that much is certain.

Light streamed through the water from above, as we emerged from the tunnel under the mountain. Their were no humans walking across the bridge at the moment, something I wasn't sad about.

"What do you think is out there?" Arura asked.

"Who gives a crap?" I murmured. Unlike Arura, I could move on land by creating water beneath me, letting me slide across dry land. I wasn't going to tell her that though.

"I've never been outside of this lake" Arura said, "You talk about freedom? Well I give you our freedom, a water logged prison. Your freedom consists of a large hole under a mountain, that's it!"

"You know" I said, "Humans assume Feebas are stupid"

"We're not stupid!" Arura cried out, suddenly flying into a rage, "It's Magikarp who are stupid, those empty headed sacks of bones give all of us a bad name! It's not like humans are that smart themselves you know!"

"That wasn't a question, was it?"

"What do you think?" Suddenly the little wooden bridge began to vibrate, footsteps on top of it. A human! Arura automatically turned tail, and tried to swim away.

"Where are you going?" I called, "You said being captured might be fun"

"Not being captured now" She called back. It was at that moment I decided to be a dick, and mess with the human on top of the bridge. Who ever it was had taken off their shoes, and now their feet were in the water. I swam up, and stuck my head out in front of them.

The human in question was a female, any one could see that. She was pale, with short red hair, a face full of freckles, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pants suit made of the most shiny purple material I had ever seen. I think it was giving off its own purple light, it was so bright.

She didn't notice me, she was humming to her self and kicking her feet in the water. Her shoes were beside her, high heels even brighter then the suit. That's almost not possible. I waited for a moment, but she didn't look up.

"I don't have to stand for this!" I said. I fired a water gun, and hit her in her stupid face.

The girl gasped as water soaked over her. This finally got her attention, as she jumped up, and then started jumping up and down like a child. She giggled like a mental patient, and reached for a pokeball clipped to her suit.

"A Milotic! Not even a Feebas, but a Milotic, I didn't even know they could be found in this area!" She tossed the pokeball in the air, "Come on out Celest"

A Gallade appeared on the field, sighing as it did.

"Do I have any choice in my new name?"  
"No!" The girl said cheerfully, "Now get out there!" I was struck by two things at once. One, this girl was able to communicate with her pokemon, and understand them. Second, she expected a psychic/fighting-type combo to battle a water type in water. I laughed so hard that I didn't notice when it psychically lifted me out of the water. I did notice though when it jumped and thunder punched me in the side.

"Okay, that hurt" I murmured. Luckily enough I was the quarter-ton sea serpent. I slammed my giant pipe body into Celest's head, knocking it on its side. It was forced to let go of me, allowing me to hit the water. I took off like a shot under the mountain, but slowed down when I lost sight of her.

"Those are the humans I've been scared of?" I laughed, "Oh please, I've been" A hand suddenly grabbed onto my tail. I turned and looked back, to see the girl holding onto me. How the heck could she be trying to capture me down here? She would drown! I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want to be responsible for a human drowning.

"Get off!" I snarled, slamming my body, and the girl, against the rock side of the tunnel. I was able to move faster then she expected, knocking the air out of her lungs. With one hand she grabbed at her throat, but she still refused to let go.

"Damn it!" I snarled, shooting back to bridge side of the tunnel. I got back to the end in two seconds, but the girl had gone limp, even no longer holding onto my tail. I bit onto her suit jacket, and lifted her out of the water, above the bridge. Her legs and arms hung limply, and her eyes were closed. I put her onto the bridge, water rolling off of her.

"You better not be dead" I mumbled. Suddenly, the girls eye's shot open.

"Believe me" She said, "I'm not, and I can't believe that worked" Her left arm, the one that I thought had been grasping at her throat, shot up. It was only then that I noticed the shrunken pokeball in her hand.

Just for the record, this girl was dumb enough to nearly drown herself just to capture me. This was either devotion, or stupidity, you make the call.

"Crap" The pokeball expanded, and I vanished in a red light. Even though I slammed against the inside of the ball, I couldn't escape. I had been caught.

I don't know how long I was inside of that ball, but I thought of Arura. I wonder if she knew what happened to me, if she was okay with it? Does she miss me though? I dunno.

Suddenly I was released from my pokeball, appearing on the grassy ground. It was dark, and their was a small fire setup in front of me, with the girl sitting on the other side.

"Greetings" She said. I didn't say a word. "I bet you're wondering why I captured you"

"How can you understand me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be interested" She said, in a condescending tone. "My name is Robin Dobin, and I'm going to be your trainer"

"Robin Dobin?" I asked, before busting out laughing. I only stopped to see that she was hurt by my reaction. "Sorry about that"

"It's fine" She said, the left side of her face twitching. "I'm going to be your trainer though, and I felt it was best to get to know you"

"Why on earth would I want to know you?" I asked, "You took me from my home, and took my freedom from me" She seemed confused by this response.

"Well I'm so sorry, but I saw an opportunity"

"I'm not an opportunity!" I raged. Robin cringed when I shouted.

"I know, and I'm sorry" She said, "But I need your help. If you're willing to battle with me, I can make you stronger then you ever thought possible. My team is strong, but it needs a water-type"

"Suppose I don't want to be your water-type" I asked.

"Then I promise you will never make it home again" Robin said, an icy edge in her voice. "Do we have a deal?" I sighed.

"I don't have any choice, now do I?"

* * *

"That was months ago" Aquana said to me. "She named me Fe-Fe, even though she had caught me as a Milotic, her logic to this day escapes me. A few weeks after that she re-named me, and the rest is fucked up history"

"She can understand us?!" I cried, "She didn't tell me she could understand me! How could none of you tell me that till now? Evidently no one heard me, because Shiny (The Manectric), decided to take this moment to shriek over me.

"You and your precious freedom" She screamed, "You don't know what it means to have lost something! I'll tell you what real loss is"


End file.
